The shades beyond the light( Sith Master Anubis Starkiller & Ex-J
by Ronin Wendigo
Summary: "Roh tua suoma fai maro ne sih cnarf sih tfo sret carah conn woi. Sae dinwo ymtu bgnih tonn woi." With that done on with the show...


It was a hard thing to deal with having to leave the brotherhood, most of who he had fought and seen died beside him. Master Retsam to his fate and all to follow Master Sky but then how could he not? She was the only one he trusted to ever know him well enough to understand. And follow that when she came back to him in his mind. He could not resist heeding her call to follow. And so now far from the Temple on his own he wander a bit thru space. Having made a stop at Ruusan he tried to see Master Retsam. But not able to do anything for him he had to move on. Till out of the blue the call to him with in became strong. That unknowingly he flew the ship with out Briggs to a distant planet he did not clearly know why. He then after making a sweep of it first he finds a good landing spot and began to scout ahead. On his own guided by his feeling, the unseen connection a Master to his Padawan. That he moved on regardless to look for her Master Sky

Darth Razgriz walked the outside of the Citadel for hours, examining his grand compound. Deep down, thoughts had arisen that he did not want. Doubts surfaced, yet he quells them easily in his mind, yet does not forget them. That is when he noticed Ronin. He slowly walked up to him and spoke."Sky informed that that you would be here soon. I am going to lead you through the Darkness, and prepare you for your destiny, Knight. When you are ready to descend into Darkness, come to the Fields. I will be ready for you there. Take your time, my friend."Afterwards, Anubis nods to the Knight, and walks into the Main Entrance.

· To which as he walks along the place trying to look for her when out of the blue. His sense picks up a presence approach him. To which being out of his element and face with this stranger. Who he had met passing in both Kashyyk and Ruusan. He didn't quite know him well enough to even begin to trust him yet that is. So eyeing him with much suspicion and uncertainty, as would either a Massif of Tattoine or a Boar-wolf/Borra of Endor. Would eye a being that ever so unfortunately cross it path. He couldn't help but stand his ground and just look at the stranger silently. As his heart still felt somewhat divided being that the faint part of him. That lingered still that stills held on the Jedi ideals. He had once been taught to believe in wanted to rush over. To confront him whom he remembers as being called Anubis. As he was suppose to be viewed as and know to be as the enemy. Yet still there was part of him that had been awaken in his return to Master Sky. Back in Kashyyk that thought and view him otherwise that in a moment notices. When he uttered her name to him and began to speak."Sky informed that that you would be here soon. I am going to lead you through the Darkness, and prepare you for your destiny, Knight. When you are ready to descend into Darkness, come to the Fields. I will be ready for you there. Take your time, my friend."To which he turns to face the stranger and glancing around to the side. In anticipation of shadows in his darkness. That would all but come for him as it had been in his youth .One of the unsettling fear that had now come forth. With his emotion left unbounded and un suppressed after all this years. Of keeping them both bounded and hidden in the recesses. Of his mind and heart for so long now let loose that left him unsure. That he then turns to face him again and hearing the voices in his head. Slowly buzz thru his head again he relents and silences the voice that was his fathers. As at that moment all he felt for him was anger anger that he had left him so. Alone and broken those early years of his life bearing his legacy. That has seemed for once brought him nothing but pain and loss. He then began to think of that brief moment in the early part of his training. Being with Master Sky, having her to speak to and teach him of thing about himself. He had never thought anyone could understand and then Master Retsam parting word to him in Ruusan. Forget Sky, she is not whom she tells you she is. She failed you not the other way around. She failed the whole galaxy she made the Brotherhood to turn Jedi against one another. Leave and tell warn the Brotherhood of her trickery and get them to amend their ways. To which even now didn't quite quell the anger he felt in hearing those word. As in him mind he began to think.

Forget her? How could I? She has been the only one that understood me and more that a mentor, friend and ally I had for so long. No if this is what she asks of me to work with this stranger...Anubis even though. Then I will try and prove to her that my commitment to her is true.

As If all things failed there was nothing left for him to go back to? Not to say the least I fate wish him to live it would and if not. He felt by then he will face it head on and not succumb to it without a fight. As had his father in his memory of his final days. Now burned and resurfaced in his memory as had most of his memory so far. To which he then look back to Anubis and reply. No I need no time would go to this field you speak of. As she knows me not to fear nor back off because of it. I do what can and must always

· The Dark Master walked through the Gardens; it had not been long since he had left Ronin. He was still in much turbulence. He had once been Sky's Apprentice. That alone was not a reason for him to be living. The fact that Sky brought him to Ziost was borderline unacceptable. He had not devoted himself to the Regnum, he was still in turmoil If he rejected the Darkness, he could easily signal the Jedi, and then his secret base that he had worked so hard to keep secret would be exposed. The Jedi would attack in full force. He had yet been convinced this man was worth the risk. He agreed to train him, but he was not in this for the training, but for the chance to abuse a former Jedi. Ronin would learn to be loyal to him, even if it meant taking him to the limits of Death.

· So it seems as Anubis left him alone and walks away from him. As he was about to take his first few tentative steps to follow. Did a sudden surge of images and feeling flood his mind. That he paused for a moment from where he stood and lifted a hand to his head. And as he did so when the jumbled and incoherent words and images. Slowly seem to slow down its pace. Not enough but close for him to grasp some of them long enough to make. Some sense of them, as it led to see himself back in the lab. Strap down, with tubes and monitors hooked to him he tried to break free but couldn't. As looking ahead it seems he was in some sort of liquid cell. Immersed all the way to his head in some odd looking solution. Before him was one being, face obscured by a medical mask he looked at him once. Before picking up a data pad and going over the monitors jolting down notes. Then from somewhere came a voice, speaking sinister and raspy tone...Seem to have been my luck. Picking up this runt. In any case subject's internal and external composition check out. He's gonna be a good match resilient, young and of just the right type. He would hopefully fare better that the others. He then as suddenly as it came so did it leave him and in doing so. Left him with even more questions about himself that he did not have answers for. That It didn't help quell his anger and frustration growing within at the moment. And yet fuel by this he began to move forward to where Anubis went. Seeing him standing there in the garden he had hope to make this work. Or he will die trying seeing there was no other way for him. Having lost the trust of his former companion in the Brotherhood as a result of his action. He knew well that there was no going back for him now. As in any case he didn't even have any idea where he was anyway. As all the while he made his way here his mind was in such turmoil. That he could not make head or tails as how he got here in the first place. Only thing he knew was he left Kashyyk and by some invisible force. He works the control easily enough next thing he knew. He was in orbit over some planet. He lands and finds Anubis.

· The Fields of Blood. Here, Death has trained many young hopefuls into the feared and respected Sith Knight. Today would be a challenge for him. He took the task of reprogramming a fallen Jedi Knight, and breaks him into his service. This task well suited the Dark Master, as both the Leader of the Regnum, and a Sith Master. He stood as he was accustomed. Bare chested in the center of the fields, head lowered and eyes closed. Listening to the sounds of the Darkness around him, and the winds that swept the fields. Here he waited for his charge to arrive...

· To which after a brief stop by the doorway it seem. His eyes wander and took in the sight as he passes and made his way to this Garden he spoke of? As to which as he step forward vision and images came to mind. Of something within that remembered yet have not as something about this person. However way he looks at it seems to trigger something within him. As it were the images and such that had started to plague him. Overnice he step foot in Korriban, then seen the carnage of Yavin and now. In this place Images came to mind faint and unclear. Of a battle, of men falling, of 4 shadows in the distance then it fell into two. The pit stops as fast as it came to him. And so alone he began to move ahead into the field where he saw him there. Standing alone, his back to him and head lowered as if listening so something. He himself did not know of or hear of yet he cautiously approaches him.

· Standing a mere foot from him he stops and waited. Looking at him intently and unsure, seeing that from as much as he had know. This was not what he had know a Sith to be. Nor it seems from what he seen so far that he could not deny. Some doubt about both side Sith and Jedi form. That for a moment he stood they're silently but never letting his guard down for one moment. As it were friend, foe or ally he was never one to think otherwise.

· Ronin, He felt the Fallen Knight approaching, his once powerful aura of Light now broken down into shades of grey. In time...the Darkness would consume him, and empower him. How painful the transition was depended on him. He could do it the easy way...and less pain or he could resist and endure pain beyond imagination. He turned slowly; his hands which now hung at his side pulsed with the power of Sith Lightning. He stood there, staring Ronin down with his cold amber eyes for a minute or two. Finally, he closed his hands, and snuffed the electric energy. Now, he just stared into Ronin's soul. Searching for the dark signature that resided deep within him...searching his mind to break him into the service of Death. Then, he would be must stronger, once the chains of the Jedi were broken then Ronin would rise."Before I begin to show you the power of the Darkside...you must pledge loyalty to me. To my Citadel, and to my Order. Know that any betrayal warrants a slow and painful execution."

· To which as Ronin approached cautiously feeling the dark presence of this place. Seemingly overwhelming and overpowering that it didn't help to quell the negative. Thought and feeling he had at the moment and only amplified the turmoil within. And the light within him slowly faded and seem to waver slightly yet not completely. As never been one to take change and loss lightly having endured much. As his now freed mind had bit by bit show him so to be so. He made up his mind never to believe or follow anyone as easily as he did. Once before, as Ronin had and in line with his new realization. He felt this part of him slowly fade back in the background and freed of his influence. Wendigo the hunter emerged from his deep slumber. Ready to regain his spot in the limelight of his mind eye but then again. The light with in him still defiantly kept hold within refusing for once. To easy give way to this and leave him completely. He then seeing Anubis turns and faces him; hand on his side hung to the side. Pulsing with what he could not only see but sense as very dark energy. Visible sparks of lightning in his hand as he then looking straight at him. With his cold amber eyes, if but for a moment before. He lets up and closing his hand to snuff the pulsing energy. At it felt and seem his attention now turned to face him down. Not just without but with in to the very depth of his soul. Searching for something it seems relentless and precise in not only in his mind or heart. But in his very soul that he had none accepted a few enter. Namely Master Sky, during his apprenticeship with her; Master Organa, when he seek her out and ask her assistance in dealing with the darkness within and the past he lost. And then last would be Slick, whose name seems to fade in his memory along with the light within. The only woman he had ever loved so much so he had driven her away. Rather out of fear more than anything fear of losing her as he had all those he loved or held close in his heart. Like his family, his mentors, Master Sky and those Jedi casualties in both Korriban and Yavin campaigns. And thinking of them burdens his thoughts when he was a Jedi. Giving in to their ideals and conscience of mind he had not much dealt with as a hunter.

And yet those mentioned had but only take but a glimpse of and not open fully himself to no one. Seeing as it held in it the very fiber of which he was. And he didn't take It lightly that anyone pry into them uninvited."Before I begin to show you the power of the Darkside...you must pledge loyalty to me. To my Citadel, and to my Order. Know that any betrayal warrants a slow and painful execution."

To which feeling himself somewhat free of the Jedi restraint and conscience that held him. He defiantly faces him as his heart fueled by this unwelcome intrusion. In his mind triggered an unwanted and seemingly forgotten memory. As that when he was young, alone and helpless that he was subjected to unwarranted cruelty. In the hands of a faceless foe that brought nothing but endless pain and suffering. He until neither now did not have found reason causes nor answers to as why? And with this he faced him back with equally harden and cold brown eyes. Hands on his side. Voice cold and without feelings. As the shift in his persona slightly had Wendigo win over Ronin. Now left silent in the background and a smirk in his face. Fuel by the darkness that surround him all around and in the very air. As the aura within him changed from white to a shade of grey.

Show me the power of the Darkside? Now that I am free of that wretched chain of conscience. And now pledge my loyalty to you, this Citadel and order? I might, as after all that had happened I rather not pledge anything. Least I find cause or reason to? Given that I had done so with the Jedi .Even though they offered me no reason why? Either way it was Conquest that I answered and given my word to follow. And so? If it were her wishes that I should follow you... then so be it. But i would only heed her words...As I am a man of my word and there see nothing that matters to me now. And betrayal? Having said this what else would I fear of death or pain? As both are all I have seen, known and felt in this life?


End file.
